


The One Where Tommy Becomes A Father

by PipeDreams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipeDreams/pseuds/PipeDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the person who did a manip because she wanted it to happen so badly and for another person who offered me a pistachio chocolate cake with edible glitter; W and F respectively. I tried to make this one short.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The One Where Tommy Becomes A Father

**Author's Note:**

> For the person who did a manip because she wanted it to happen so badly and for another person who offered me a pistachio chocolate cake with edible glitter; W and F respectively. I tried to make this one short.

Tommy wasn’t sure how he ended up in a clinic filled with wailing babies and pregnant women with their swollen stomachs and equally swollen feet. He was even more unsure as to how he ended up in the clinic with his boss, the rock star Adam Lambert, holding on to his hand tightly as if they were going in for a major operation when the truth was... that they were going to see a gynaecologist because apparently Adam Lambert was pregnant with his child.

It all had started out innocently enough. The tour had ended and they were all back in LA. Adam had wanted to throw a party so that he could ‘reconnect’ with his friends again. So he did. He invited everyone to this party including his glamily. Tommy had wanted to decline. He had received some DVDs from fans in the mail and he wanted to watch them. No, not _those_ kind of DVDs. These were actually of movies he had not watched yet. He was pretty stoked about watching them and was calling Adam to tell him that he wasn’t going to come. He was pretty sure that Adam wouldn’t miss him. He left a voice message when Adam didn’t pick up and went back happily to make some popcorn in the microwave to accompany the movie he was going to watch.

As fate would have it, halfway through the movie when the monster was about to decapitate the snivelling hero, Tommy’s cell phone rang. He ignored it but it continued ringing. Frustrated, he picked up the call and half shouted, “What?!”

“Where are you?” Neil asked rather grumpily.

Tommy was quite put out because really,  _he_ should be the grumpy one. He pressed the pause button on the remote and then said, “I am at home watching this awesome movie before _someone_ interrupted me.”

“Dude, how lame is that?” Neil said.

“How lame is someone calling me when he’s supposed to be at some wild party?” Tommy retorted before adding, “Hey, how’s the party going anyway?”

“My brother is moping because you’re not here,” Neil said wryly.

“Moping? You’re kidding right? Why?” Tommy continued munching on his popcorn because damn, it was really good popcorn.

“I don’t know. It was something about how the glamily should stick together like the musketeers or was it Spice Girls...”

“It’s probably the musketeers dude. I’m pretty sure the Spice Girls broke up.”

“Yeah well whatever it was, you better get your ass down here. I think Adam is going to cry.”

“What? No, he’s not.” Tommy chuckled.

“Yes he is. Everyone’s here but you dude. You better get down here. He’s starting to reminisce and stuff. It’s not good. Plus he’s high or drunk or both. And if he’s going to start whining about one missing glamily member, then that glamily member better be here listening to it.”

“Fuck Neil. I’m watching a movie.”

“Get your ass down here Ratliff or I’ll ask Brad to come talk to you.”

“No!” Tommy said immediately. The thought of Brad talking to him terrified him. Hell, the guy terrified him. Normally Tommy wouldn’t be afraid of guys who were smaller than him but Brad, well, Brad was special. Half the planet was enraptured with Brad. And the other half? The other half was scared of him.

Neil laughed. “Man, you should hear the panic in your voice. What did Brad ever do to you man?” Neil asked curiously.

“Let’s just say he thought I was playing around with Adam and tried to set me straight. It involved a lot of painful imagery.” Tommy replied.

“Aaah that sounds like Brad. Well, are you coming over then? Or me and Brad could come get you?” Neil said, his tone one of mock innocence.

“Fuck you Lambert. Fine. I’ll be there.”

“I’m giving you twenty minutes,” Neil said before ending the call.

Tommy stared at the phone and quickly dragged his ass off the couch. He had a party to go to. He hoped he had something clean to wear. He turned to look at the TV screen longingly before turning it off. He was sure somehow that he was going to regret it in the morning.

\---

Tommy arrived at the house where the party was held and saw people dressed in all sorts of glittery, funky attire spilling out onto the lawn. Some were just laying on the smoke grass smoking; others were drinking wine out of wine glasses. Tommy did a double take when he saw a group of men on the verge of public indecency passing around a hashish pipe. Thankfully the house that Adam had rented to hold the party was gated. No cops would be arresting anyone tonight. At least, Tommy hoped not.

He walked in and tried to find someone he could recognise from the crowd milling around him. It was hard to make out people when there was smoke everywhere and rainbow lights coming from all sorts of directions.

“There you are!” A familiar, happy, drunken voice shouted at him and before Tommy could manage a response, Adam had grabbed his wrist and dragged him to an area where the glamily had congregated on big, plush cushions.

“”Now, everyone’s here!” Adam said excitedly as he sat down, tugging Tommy down into his lap.

“Uhmm Adam...” Tommy tried to move away but it was hard to do so when a man bigger than you was hugging you tight to his chest.

“At least let the man breathe Adam,” Sutan said drily as he continued smoking whatever special combo he had come up with that night.

“I miss you Tommy. I really do. I miss all of you!” Adam declared.

Tommy turned to look at Adam and saw how glazed his eyes were. He turned back worriedly to look at the rest. “Guys, just what did he have?”

“Oh don’t worry. It’s Adam. He gets like that when he’s high. You should have seen him at Burning Man.” Neil said.

“Adam, let me go.” Tommy shifted awkwardly on Adam’s lap and accidentally brushed against Adam’s erection causing Adam to groan. “Guys, come on... a little help here.” He pleaded with the gang only to receive shrugs in return.

“Hey. I had to put with him trying to dig a hole in my ear for an hour before you came along. So...” Taylor commented shrugging.

“I’m glad to know I’ve such good friends that I could count on.” Tommy glared at Taylor.

“What? I need to get me some action and Adam wasn’t helping. Which reminds me. I still could get some action.” Taylor smiled widely as he got off his cushion.

“What?! Adam! Taylor’s going off. Why aren’t you stopping him?” Tommy shrieked, feeling like a ten-year-old snitching on his friend.

Adam only held on to him tighter and nuzzled into his neck. Tommy sighed, holding his hand out to Sutan.

“What?” Sutan asked.

“I’m on the lap of a gay man who’s having quite the prominent erection as he nibbles into my neck. I’m entitled to some weed.” Tommy deadpanned.

“Good point there,” Sutan replied as he passed it over.

It wasn’t long before Tommy was as happy as Adam was, happy to be in a man’s lap as the man stroked him to full hardness. It took a little longer before things starting becoming hazier and all Tommy could remember was resting on a hard surface as tight muscles clenched around his cock, moving up and down around him while he spurted his release into the warm heat enveloping him.

They both had woken up the next morning with what Tommy chalked up as one of the most awkward morning afters of his life. Adam had attributed it to being high and asserted that they could still be friends without what had just happened jacking things up. Tommy had agreed wholeheartedly. He was still coming to terms that he had slept with a man. No one seemed to have noticed the flaky trail of cum that had leaked out of Adam’s hole or the lack of condom wrappers on the ground.

One and a half month later, Tommy received a call from Adam informing him that he was going to be a dad. Tommy had accidentally ended the call and Adam didn’t want to talk to him for two days after that.

Things had gradually improved. Tommy had come to terms with being a father. Adam had come to terms with the fact that he would gain some weight. It took constant reassurance from Tommy that Adam was still as beautiful as ever. Their group of friends surprisingly took to the news well and congratulated them both. Brad had called Tommy and threatened dismemberment if he ever hurt Adam and the baby. Tommy had stopped trying to tell Brad that he was mostly straight and that Adam and him had agreed to stay friends despite the pregnancy. When the call ended, Tommy made a note to get his number changed.

A week later after the call from Brad, Tommy was glad he didn’t mention anything about staying friends with Adam. Because it would have been a lie. Again, Tommy didn’t know how a simple foot rub he was giving the man who was having his child turned into a sexcapade that lasted for all of three days. It would have turned into four if Adam hadn’t run out of his supply of lube and condoms. Condoms, yes because they would like to think that they were responsible adults who practised safe sex, plus it wouldn’t do for both of them to be pregnant at the same time.

On the second day when Adam had finally penetrated him after long hours of convincing through intense fingering and a slippery tongue up his ass, Tommy finally had to admit to himself that maybe he wasn’t that straight after all. Not especially when Adam had moved in him, hitting a spot he never knew existed that made him see stars without the aid of hallucinogenic substances.

And now, there Tommy was, accompanying his boss and also lover to their first check-up, trying to calm Adam down by stroking his back gently. He knew that Adam’s backaches were getting worse and he tried to relieve them as much as he could. Adam murmured in contentment next to him, smiling his soft smile at Tommy. Tommy couldn’t help but smile widely back as he leaned over to kiss Adam tenderly, one hand resting on Adam's rounded stomach protectively.

Yes, Tommy didn’t know exactly how he ended up in a gynaecologist’s clinic with Adam Lambert. But he didn’t mind it one bit.

Not at all.

 

 


End file.
